Heaven and Earth
by xspirit.shinobix
Summary: Heaven and Earth cannot exist without the other, but if the two combine they will create ultimate balance. Sakura, a princess who longs for adventure, gets her wish when a mysterious boy enters her life and world. NaruSaku DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven and Earth**

**by xspirit.shinobix**

**

* * *

**

Vwoot!

I haven't written anything in quite a while...blah, I'm getting lazy...

Well, actually, I just have so much homework, and school started and all that, so I've been pretty busy lately...but I'm back!!

Unlike others, this is my first fanfiction that isn't a oneshot! O.o How surprising...

Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclamer: Ho ho, if I owned Naruto...-perverted evil grin- MUUHAHAHA! But, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, so...-sighs- **

* * *

_Is Heaven a Utopia?_

_Heaven lacks Earth; Earth lacks Heaven_

_Heaven and Earth cannot exist without the other_

_Heaven lacks strength-_

_Earth lacks knowledge-_

_But if the two combine;_

_They will create balance._

* * *

A pink haired girl moved her hand gracefully, swiftly, sketching a picture of a world she longed to see. Soft lines of the pencil marked the paper, but suddenly she ceased as a voice behind called out to her. 

"Sakura-hime!" a blonde, blue-eyed girl, wearing a flowing purple dress, closed the door behind her.

Her wings rustled softly as she slowly turned around from her chair, squinting at the girl before her. "Nani? And I told you to stop being so formal…Ino-chan!"

Ino rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her slender waist, shooting her a suspicious glance. "Hai, Sakura. It's kind of hard, since you're a princess...I gotta show some respect somehow, now shouldn't I? Anyways, are you drawing Earth again?"

Sakura quickly tried to hide her artwork, but to no avail. As she stuttered and fretted, Ino gave a tiring sigh. "Not again…" she gave her an odd glance. "Sakura, stop being so obsessed with 'that' place…Kakashi-sama doesn't like it, remember?"

Sakura frowned, slightly pouting. "Mou, don't tell otou-sama, onegai! I'm a princess, remember? And best friend! Childhood buddies! Rivals! Anything!" she shook her arms wildly, her sleeves flying everywhere..

"Hai, hai…I won't tell, don't get so worked up over that." Ino replied, sweat dropping. Then her expression became a little more demanding. "But c'mon; Kakashi-sama's waiting for you!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming…" securely hiding her pencil and paper from view, she stood up from her chair and followed her. Looking back at her room, Sakura sighed. Sometimes, being a princess, having a lavish, luxurious room was a pain. She had always wanted to explore other places inside of her homeplace, other worlds...but unfortunately, other worlds and lands were considered foreign, and 'dangerous'. Earth, also in our world known as the Forbidden Land, was no exception. Of course, that was a big disadvantage for her, since it went directly against her love for adventure and Earth. Before she could think of how beautiful and great that Forbidden World was, her thoughts were inturrupted by a silver-haired man walking briskly towards her.

"Sakura, were you watching at the Earth again? You know that's a wrong thing to do..."

"Hey, I wasn't looking at Earth! You always ask that, otou-san…!" Sakura replied indignantly, rolling her eyes.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "I'm just…concerned. It's forbidden to make contact—"

"He's right, you know" a woman's voice interrupted.

Startled, Kakashi and Sakura turned around, to see a purple-haired woman. "Oka-san!" Sakura said.

Grinning, she walked up to the two. "Oh, look at you two, bickering again. But Sakura, you can't just spy on the Earth. Like he said, it's against the law here." Then she turned to Kakashi, who froze up in embarrassment due to the critism he was going to receive from his wife. "But still, Kakashi, don't be to hard on her either. You're like the strictest person I've ever met!" she waved her hand around carelessly. For a mother, she acted like a teenager. Of course, that was one of the many things she liked about her mother. Watching the scene before her, Sakura stiffled a giggle.

"Anko, can you take anything seriously?" Kakashi said, shaking his head. She glared at him, grabbing him by the hood.

"Being serious is for boring fools like you, Kakashi. Now, off you go, and stop bothering her." Dragging him off, she blew Sakura a kiss. "See you later, Sakura-chan!"

As she watched her disappear with a distressed Kakashi, she sighed. "Jeez…they're the weirdest pair…and here I wonder if my real parents were like that…" shaking her head, she went back into her room, where Ino was waiting..

Ino looked up. "You're back already? It's been less than 10 minutes…"

Sakura laughed a little. "Oka-san had one of her 'demanding moods', and made otou-sama stop questioning me." As she sat down on her bed, she noticed that her blonde friend was grasping onto a certain notebook. "Oi, Ino-chan, why do you have my sketchbook? Give it back!" she stood up to grab it, but Ino dodged gracefully, and dropped to the floor, flipping the pages and scanning through the pictures.

"I knew it. They're all pictures of Earth." Turning to another page, she rolled her eyes. "Still, why do you like Earth so much? It's a dirty place…it's not like it's a paradise or utopia. Isn't where we live Utopia, in a way?"

Giving an irritated glare, she snatched away the sketchbook from her hands. "It's not really dirty, Ino-pig. It seems beautiful, after all...the nature, the sounds, the fresh air…not to mention it'll be a great adventure to go down to Earth! Don't you agree?"

Ino gave her a glance that said, _'More like dangerous, not adventurous, baka…' _before she could reply; a knock was heard outside Sakura's room.

"A-ano, can I come in…?" a shy voice inquired.

"Hinata, how many times did I tell you, that you don't have to knock? Come in!" standing up, Sakura opened the door. Slowly, a long, indigo-haired girl with pupil-less white eyes entered her room. She held up a small basket, smiling. The daughter of a nobleman, she held the responsibility as the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan.

"I brought some tea for you guys, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan…"

Sakura and Ino grinned. "Oh, great! Thanks, Hinata-chan! Now come here, sit down! We were just talking about the Earth!"

The indigo-haired girl gasped in shock. "E-eh?! B-but, isn't it forbidden to visit, or even make contact to that Forbidden World…?"

Ino gave her an exasperated sigh. "Oh please, we're not going to GO there; we're just talking about it. Ne, Sakura?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Ino, her suspicion rising, broke the silence. "…Sakura? Don't tell me…" her suspicions were answered by a serious and thoughtful expression on Sakura's face. Glaring at her, Ino formed a fist with her hands and smacked her on the head.

"ITTE!" Sakura yelped, clutching her injury. "Ino-pig, what the hell was that for?! Owww...!"

"Eep!" Hinata stuttered, slightly backing away from Ino's violence.

"Baka! Answer already; I'm getting worried by that 'thinking' expression!" Ino growled. Before she could hit her again, an earsplitting sound of a horn broke the noisy chatter between the three girls.

"The horn…!" they said at the same time, completely forgetting about their conversation moments ago.

Sakura stood up, worried. _'Why is the horn blowing? It's used only for emergencies…something must've happened!' _

* * *

**A/N: Muuhahahaha, the first chapter ish over! And...hm...I wish I had something to check my spelling...ah, well. Hopefully, I spelled everything right. And yesh, it seems that Sakura and everyone else (if you haven't noticed...) has wings! What a surprise!**

**Please, reviews would be luffed! Reviews are the main source for my existance and life...! D:**

**Naruto: Um, Shimizu, no it isn't...**

**Me: Hush up! The audience doesn't need to know that...**

**Sakura: But, I don't think being a lying author that tricks the audience is good...**

**Me: -sticks out tongue- Bleh!**

**Kakashi: But what about your dignity and pride? Being a liar really hurts those important aspects of you...**

**Me: Wah, why is everyone going against me?! -sulks to a dark corner and cries-**

**Naruto: Er...anyways, please review! And I'll...virtually hug you like Shimizu's last fanfiction:D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, I updated again! Of course, I won't be updating that much…with all the school, tutor, art tutor stuff (and the first year of high school…), it'll be hard to squeeze in writing even one sentence of the next chapter…

But! I'll update once every week or two…so please, bear with me! Anyways, next chapter is up…enjoy! Oh, and PLEASE, REVIEW! That's the life source for this fan fiction… x3

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (you'd know what I'd do if i did. x3 )**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**And hour ago, elsewhere…**

Footsteps were heard as black shoes crushed against the crumbling ground. "Let's see…the map says we're almost there…" a teenager boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes held the crumpled map close to his face, as if trying to find a subliminal message in the directions.

"Tch, you've been saying that for the past 2 hours. What makes you think we're close now, idiot?" a voice behind drawled. The raven haired boy smirked, seeing that there was no response from the blonde. "Can't think of a comeback? How ordinary of you, Naruto…" Suddenly, his teammate stopped in his tracks, twitching in anger. He whirled, glaring at the smirking teenager behind him.

"Stop calling me an idiot, Uchiha Sasuke-_teme_!" Uzumaki Naruto growled in irritation, raising a fist. "Why don't you shut up before I make you?!"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes. "You know, maybe I wouldn't call you an idiot if you stopped acting like one."

Naruto grinded his teeth, an anger mark popping on his forehead. "How many times to I have to tell you, I'm not acting like-!" he began, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Anyways, judging from that map in your hands, the treasure should be in that cave." Sasuke informed, gesturing towards the dark cave before them.

Completely forgetting about their quarrel earlier, a determined grin grew on Naruto's face. "Yo-SH! Time to get some treasure!" he yelled out enthusiastically, jumping in the air. Sasuke only kept his impassive, irritated façade.

"Let's, so we can finish this pointless and get back to our REAL goal…speaking of which, why are we even doing this?" Sasuke mumbled as he entered the cave, only to be welcomed by vast darkness. "As I said, it's a waste of time."

Naruto grinned mischievously. "C'mon, Sasuke! A treasure hunt – whether you get anything out of it or not – _is_ still fun!"

Sasuke only gave a small 'hn' for a response.

"Alright, have it your own way…but don't walk too fast; I can barely see you and you're too far ahead. It's way too dark to see anything in general…" Sasuke warned, stepping on the ground carefully so he wouldn't trip.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Jeez, fine, I'll light a match…sometimes, you worry too much, Sas—"

A loud crashing sound broke through the conversation, along with a pained cry from Naruto. Startled, Sasuke ran towards him. "Naruto?! What happened?! What was that noise-!" before he could finish, a kunai flew straight towards him, grazing his black cloak.

"Shit, an ambush…?!" Swiftly dodging out of harms way, Sasuke skidded to the floor. He turned around, and heard a small scratch, then a flame of light appeared before him. The raven haired boy looked down to find the source of the light, and saw—

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, shocked to see him in such a state. Naruto lay on the ground, struggling to hold a match in the air. Blood dripped down from his hair and face as he breathed with difficulty. Suddenly, two figures appeared in the wake of the match's light.

"How surprising that you weren't knocked unconscious by that attack, Naruto-kun." The smaller of the two cloaked figures said quietly.

"Y...you...!" Sasuke's tone was disbelieving.

The man slowly lifted his head, his crimson pupils eyeing towards Sasuke. "Hello, foolish little brother."

The shocked expression disappeared, only for Sasuke's face to harden in pure rage. "Itachi...Kisame...!"

Uchiha Itachi opened the top of his red cloud imprinted cloak, revealing his pale features, and his blood red eyes. His soft, black hair tied in a ponytail, hung loosely around his shoulder. The hitai-ate tied around his forehead had a thin, deep scratch on the metal part of the headband, marked across the symbol of his home village.

"You bastard…you're here again?!" he gripped the sword on his waist, ready to unsheathe the blade. "I'll kill you before you can make a move!"

Itachi only glanced at his little brother with indifference. "We have no interest in fighting you, Sasuke-kun. We only wish to take Naruto-kun with us."

"Not if I can help it!" a kunai soared through the air towards Itachi, but he dodged it with no difficulty. He turned his head towards the injured blond on the ground, who was gripping onto a kunai.

"I see you're still able to fight…Naruto-kun."

Naruto pushed himself off the ground, swaying a little from the aching pain and loss of blood from his wound on the back of his head. The blood that dripped down across his face slightly blurred his left eye's vision, forcing him to squint. _'This isn't good...even if Sasuke and I fight together, we'll be no match for these two...we have to escape...!'_

"NARUTO!" Sasuke started towards his friend, but was a giant sword wrapped in bandages crashed down in front of him, blocking his way.

"You're not going anywhere." Kisame spoke, giving a malevolent smirk.

Glaring, Naruto slowly stood up and faced Itachi. "You bastard…you're not going to get me!" he yelled, swiftly raising his hand, and throwing a small purple ball to the ground. Suddenly, a loud bang, then thick, purple smoke exploded from the small sphere. In less than a second, the smoke filled the whole cave, obscuring him from view.

_'...Have to find Sasuke, before Itachi finds me, which won't take long...!' _Naruto thought hurriedly.

Both Kisame and Sasuke turned about to meet endless smoke. Kisame only grunted in annoyance, pulling out his giant sword. Sasuke started to run towards the direction where Naruto was, coughing, but before he could, the purple smoke around him was completely blown away from a gust of wind. Alarmed, he turned around, and Kisame stood before him, balancing his sword on his shoulder. "Smoke is useless against Itachi and I...what do you think you're doing, pulling off such a mediocre plan against us?" the shark man had a lopsided grin plastered across his face.

Itachi, completely unfazed by the sudden smoke bomb, only gazed forward in cold serenity. "To think that something like this would help you escape?" Before Naruto could even make a second step forward, he felt a slight pain on his neck, from a cold, sharp piece of metal.

_'I...I didn't even move and already Itachi has a kunai across my neck...how...?!'_

Suddenly, the body of Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. Itachi's eyes only stayed in its impassive state. "Hm, in the smoke, you created a kage bunshin in such a short amount of time..." Itachi gave a glance to his left. "Well, it looks like you've learned a few strategies since I last saw you...but I'm already well aware of where you are, Naruto-kun."

The injured blond cursed under his breath, but didn't show himself to the Uchiha. Slowly, Naruto began to prepare for his next attack, but paused in fear when he saw Itach slowly closing his eyes, and heard his cold voice echo throughout the dark cave.

_"Well, then…I guess we'll have to break those limbs and drag you ourselves."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I took way too long to write this...-sigh-**

**I've never been good with 'cliffhangers' or anything of the sort, partly because I've never WRITTEN anything that was more than 1 chapter...but still, I hope I've captured your attention! In fact, this is my first 'battle scene' I've ever written. I haven't really done a good job capturing the battle 'movement' yet, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it sooner or later. x3**

**As for the spelling/grammatical errors, I'm sure there'll be some...please note them out to me in the reviews! x3**

**Naruto and Sakura: So, good readers, please REVIEW!**

**Me: If not...no more cookies for you! Hah!**

**Naruto: Why must you bribe or blackmail others to review your stories? -sighs-**

**Me: Oh, you know me...-grins evilly-**

**Sakura: Er...well, forget about our slightly insane author and please review!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PWAHAHA, I, SHIMIZU, AM BACK WITH MORE KICKASS WRITING SKILLAGE. **

**...Yes, I'm telling the truth.**

**Anyways, I really, REALLY apologize for the lack of updates and such. I've been very busy--especially for the past month. Forgive and forget, audience!**

**The second reason would be the lack of reviews...-sniff-**

**Even if I bribed all of you with virtual cookies...-sigh-**

**Anyways, Please, enjoy this chapter!**

Disclamer: People can dream...BUT. This is harsh reality. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to the rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 2 Summary- 

The injured blond cursed under his breath, but didn't show himself to the Uchiha. Slowly, Naruto began to prepare for his next attack, but paused in fear when he saw Itachi slowly closing his eyes, and heard his cold voice echo throughout the dark cave.

"_Well, then…I guess we'll have to break those limbs and drag you ourselves."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The sound of a body hitting the damp ground echoed through out the abyss of the dark cave, along with the sounds of kunais clanging and the cries of pain. Blood escaped profusely from the numerous wounds. The body struggled to get up, but a foot slammed itself against the back, causing a strangled cry to erupt from the victim's throat. Carelessly coughing out the blood in his mouth, Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as Itachi's foot grinded itself against his back.

"Already had enough?" Itachi spoke in a cold voice, his apathetic expression never leaving from his face. "Do not worry; the Kyuubi demon will be taken out of you soon." With that, he roughly grasped onto the hood of Naruto's blood-soaked cloak.

_'Fuck…!' Naruto swore in panic, 'my right leg is fractured, my right arm is broken…my body can barely move an inch. Adding to that, I'm close to going unconscious from the blood loss...' _Naruto panted heavily, as crimson blood dripped down from his mouth. _'..Can't fight back…but can't give up…'else they'll take the Kyu-' _he stopped in his sub-conscious thoughts.

_'Wait…that's it!' _Squinting in pain, he glanced over to where Sasuke was fighting. He was still on his feet, though Naruto noticed that his breath was labored. _'Don't have much time…!'_

Itachi started to pull his jinchurriki , but was stopped by a loud shout.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out. "Bring out your chakra for the 'vortex'!"

The elder Uchiha stopped in his actions. "Vortex? What, a jutsu you two have made up? You still have the spirit to fight?" he responded coldly.

Sasuke and Naruto, on the other hand, chose to ignore Itachi's questions. "But I can't reach you—how can I--?" Sasuke started, dodging another blow from Kisame. "Also, I need to see out destination before--"

"Who cares?" Naruto shot back, almost angrily. "I'll use 'his' chakra! Mold yours, and I'll do the hand signs!"

Kisame grunted in anger, as he swung down his sword at Sasuke. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'll be chopping off your arms before you can do any attack!" The sword grazed Sasuke's shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. Jumping back, he stumbled, but kept his balance.

_'Shit, at I have no time left…the 'vortex' is a transportation jutsu we just invented a few days ago…utulizing our chakra, we form a chakra way to escape in a tight spot...we haven't mastered it yet, and without seeing where I'm going, the results might be devastating…' _Sasuke hesitated to watch Kisame approach him with his murderous intent. _'But, I have no time…there's no choice!'_ With his decision chosen, he formed his hands into a hand sign, causing his chakra to envelop his body and his surroundings.

On guard, Itachi pulled out a kunai, glaring at his little brother's immense chakra. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. "Wait," he muttered under his breath, "'His' chakra could only mean…the demon…!"

Before Itachi could make a single move, a burning sensation shot its way up from his hand. Glaring at the chakra, he quickly released his grip on Naruto's cloak, as he saw the familiar red chakra wrap itself around Naruto, Suddenly, as the chakra exploded, with swirls of the crimson chakra circled itself around him. From the chakra and wind pressure, Itachi was thrown into the wall.

His face hidden, Naruto slowly pushed himself off the ground. "S..." his lifted his head, as his blood-red eyes slowly opened. Slowly he put his hands together, forming different handsigns. "SHUICHI NO JUTSU!"

All chaos broke loose, as the rocks from above started to crumble apart, the ground shaking as if there was an earthquake. Smirking, the Kyuubi's chakra whirled around Sasuke, slowly levitating him into the air. Noticing this, Kisame charged forward with the sword in his hand.

"I'm not letting you get away, you little bastards--!" before his final attack could land on the Uchiha, he vanished into thin air, as well as his blond teammate.

"Dammit…" Kisame growled in irritation. "They got away…"

Itachi was silent, as he pondered about their escape jutsu with a glare. Before he could think more, a boulder dropped next to him. Looking up, he saw that the cave was slowly collapsing.

"Kisame, for now, our job is done. This place is going to collapse; let us report back to the leader." Itachi informed, stowing away his kunai. Nodding, Kisame followed, and the two fled from the depths of the crumbling cave.

* * *

It was silent. 

Within the hazy white-blue hue enveloping the area, a magnificent golden gate stood, with elegant writing engraved on the top. The air was calm, with a strange sense of serenity shrouded throughout. The sky was pale, almost giving a soft feel to it. The peacefulness, however, was interrupted by a irritated groan from the front of the gate. A boy, no older than 15 leaned against the barred entrance, his arms crossed. His hair was tied into a slightly pineapple-resembling ponytail that stuck up, almost looking as if it had defied gravity.

"How irritating..." the boy spoke, with a bored look across his face. "Must I have to guard the gates all the time?"

He received a slight push from another teenager beside him, a girl a few years older than him, her dark green eyes shining with the look of a leader, of someone who is in charge. Her behavior towards the boy expressed that characteristic. "And must you complain about it every time you're assigned to this task? Learn to shut your whiny mouth, Shikamaru, before I do." She raised a fist, smirking.

Shikamaru only glared back. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this wonderful time of gate guarding, Temari…you'll be a weirdo even more than the weirdo I see you as..."

Shrugging off the insult, yet giving a sharp look, Temari turned her head. "Hmph, you're really full of yourself, aren't you, Nara-san?" When she didn't receive a usual witty reply, she turned, giving a quick glance at the boy besides her. "Shikamaru?"

Temari's words didn't register into Shikamaru's mind, as he stared at the strange phenomenon before him. A small whirlpool made with red energy swirled about, slowly growing until it became the size of a window. The pressure of it was intense, as if all the energy in the world was condensed into a single swirling, crimson disk. It seemed like a miniscule version of a hurricane, and it did sound like one as well, as if strong gales whipped within the whirlpool.

"Holy sh—what the hell is that?" Shikamaru spoke with disbelieving shock laced in his tone.

"It's like...a vortex of red energy...!"

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me the ending was a cliffhanger. I suck at cliff hangers, really. I just...ARGH, IT PISSES ME OFF! **

**...Yes, I'm calm. Very. -takes a deep breath-.**

**Anyways, Naruto and Sasuke have escaped within the grasp of Akatsuki's grasp, with a brand new jutsu they have just made.**

**The meaning of the name of the jutsu, and how it works [though obvious will be explained in later chapters, so...please wait? And please hope I'll update and not check my fanfiction account for over 2-3 months? And please hope that the next chapter won't be so short?**

**Er...please don't kill me.**

**-runs-**

* * *


End file.
